


You're Doing Great

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “At least I’m yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing Great

“Why would you do that?!” Bucky yelled at him and Tony actually flinched back.

He had only meant to do something nice for Bucky, getting all his stuff from the Smithsonian back like he did for Steve, but apparently it had been the wrong move.

“I just thought,” he began but Bucky cut him off.

“No, Tony, you didn’t think,” he hissed. “You only thought about a way to demonstrate yet again what all your money could buy. You didn’t stop for a second to think about me and my feelings.”

Tony ducked his head; hurt, that Bucky still believed that about him, but he had to admit that he probably wasn’t wrong. Tony had a hard time figuring out what was deemed appropriate as a gift (see the huge bunny incident with Pepper) but he confirmed it with Jarvis and Rhodey and they hadn’t seemed opposed to this.

But of course it backfired spectacularly and Bucky was fuming now. Tony carefully looked over to Steve who had his head down and he was holding a book he had taken out of the many boxes. He didn’t look happy either.

“I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled and Bucky’s eyes flared at that. 

“No, you’re not.” He stopped to look him over once before he said “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Bucky’s voice made him feel cold all over and Tony distantly thought that the only reason Bucky’s exit was so quiet was that the elevator doors made no sound whatsoever. Tony turned around to Steve only to find that he was finally looking up at him.

“Well,” he started and was proud that his voice wasn’t wavering at all. “At least I’m still yours. Right?”

“Tony,” Steve said, with that long suffering voice he used when someone was being stupid and Tony jerked back.

“Yeah, no, I get it, it’s alright, it was stupid. I’ll be....not here then,” Tony managed and fled the same way Bucky had left moment earlier.

He hid in his workshop, Jarvis was instructed to let no one in, and he managed to avoid his boyfriends? Exes? for almost two days before they threatened to break down the door. Tony didn’t even turn around to look at them, he had enough heartbreak from them to last him a lifetime already but obviously Steve and Bucky had different ideas.

They gently turned his chair around and then Steve crouched down in front of him.

“So, for the record, because I know this has been eating at you: before you left I wanted to tell you that this has nothing to do with the fact that Bucky doesn’t love you. It’s not about that.”

Tony left out a disbelieving snort at that and Steve frowned. “It really isn’t. We love you, and a gesture like that won’t change that.”

“It didn’t sound like that,” Tony mumbled to his hands and Bucky replaced Steve at his feet.

“No it didn’t. But that’s because you blindsided me with this. I don’t even remember half of the stuff that is in there and you know how I can get with this. You know I have problems accepting that I’m not that Bucky anymore. This just was a surprise and I handled it badly.”

“No you handled it alright,” Tony said and finally looked up at them. “I was being stupid. I know I’m not good at giving gifts and yet I keep trying. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Steve told him while Bucky took his hands. “It was a nice gesture, but telling him about it first would have made it easier.”  
Bucky nodded at that and Tony sighed.

“I’ll try to remember that, then,” he said and Bucky shook his head.

“Only if you have more stuff from my past. If not, you can surprise me every day, darling, I promise.”

Bucky’s tone was sincere, and was backed up with hugs from both of the soldiers, and Tony started to believe them. Maybe he hadn’t fucked it all up yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/143341209431/stuckony-45-thx)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
